Kaylin Wittermore
Biografia Wczesne dzieciństwo Kaylin urodziła się jako pierworodna i zarazem jedyna córka Jessicki i Kennetha Wittermore. Była bardzo wyczekiwanym dzieckiem pary, która przez kilka lat starała się o potomka. Jej matka była mugolem, ojciec należał jednak do jednego z rodów, które szczyciły się dosyć długą listą czystokrwistych czarodziejów, choć nie brakowało w niej takich jak ona - magów pół na pół. Od początku traktowano ją jak oczko w głowie i zapewniano wszystko, czego mogłaby tylko zapragnąć. Dawano jej masę zabawek, spędzano z nią mnóstwo czasu. Dziewczę jednak, z biegiem czasu, zaczynało coraz bardziej oddalać się od rodziców. Całkowicie nieświadomie, bo w głębi serca kochała ich przez cały ten czas. Zaczęła bawić się sama, oglądać książeczki, jakie znajdowały się w jej biblioteczce i chłonęła wiedzę ze wszystkiego, z czego się tylko dało. Rodzice, choć odrobinę zaniepokojeni, zadowoleni byli z jej bystrości umysłu i chęci do nauki. Wiedzieli, że kiedyś wyrośnie z niej porządna dziewczyna, przed którą będzie rozpościerać się świetlana przyszłość. Szczególną uwagę poświęcali jej dziadkowie, rodzice ojca, z którymi cała trójka mieszkała w rodowej rezydencji. Państwo Wittermore byli bardzo miłymi i radosnymi osobami, więc mała Kaylin chętnie przebywała w ich towarzystwie. W pewnym momencie dziewczynka zaczęła źle reagować na czułość i bliskość rodziny, jedynie kolana babci i ręce dziadka zdawały się ją całkowicie uspokajać. Od początku więc była z nimi bardzo mocno związana. Pierwsze oznaki zdolności magicznych Długo nie trzeba było czekać, by w Kaylin odezwała się natura czarodziejki. Już w pierwszych latach życia zdarzało jej się ożywiać przedmioty, które zastępowały jej prawdziwych przyjaciół. I choć bywało to kłopotliwe, zwłaszcza przy mugolskich znajomych matki dziewczynki, rodzina była zadowolona. Jak się spodziewano, Kaylin bardzo szybko przyswajała wiedzę, więc i opanowanie mocy nie zajęło jej dużo czasu. Nigdy, w przeciwieństwie do wielu jej rówieśników, nie wykorzystywała magii do swoich własnych celów. Nie zdarzało jej się szczególnie mocno denerwować, więc i wszelkiego rodzaju "wypadki" nie miały po prostu miejsca. Mimo to, coraz gorzej czuła się w obecności wielu ludzi, co tłumaczono sobie stresem przed odkryciem zdolności przy mugolach. Zaczęto opowiadać jej historie o Hogwarcie, szkole do której któregoś dnia trafi. Jej dni mijały więc na marzeniach o miejsce pełnym takich samych dzieci, jak ona. W tym okresie dziadkowie postanowili wprowadzić do domu jakieś zwierzątko, by Kaylin miała z kim się bawić. Liczyli na to, że stworzenie pozwoli jej się otworzyć na innych i zastąpi jej wymyślonych przyjaciół. W ten sposób do domu państwa Wittermore trafił, wtedy jeszcze bardzo malutki, kot Artemis. Pierwsze lata w Hogwarcie Największym szczęściem dla jedenastoletniej Kaylin był list, który dostała z Hogwartu. Podekscytowana, z oczami święcącymi z radości wraz z rodzicami odwiedzała sklepy mieszczące się przy ulicy Pokątnej, by zakupić wszystko, co było jej potrzebne do nauki. Najbardziej zachwycona była sklepem Ollivandera, gdzie dobrano jej różdżkę. Uważała, że to bardzo przyjemne, spokojne miejsce, w którym czuć miłość właściciela. Nim się obejrzała nastał dzień odjazdu i wraz z całą rodziną udała się na peron 9¾, z którego miała wybrać się w podróż do Hogwartu. Zanim jednak do tego doszło, zdążyła przeczytać wszystkie podręczniki do klasy pierwszej, przez co znała większość materiału, a przynajmniej jego teoretyczną część. W samym pociągu siedziała w przedziale z innymi dziećmi z jej rocznika, lecz ku swojemu rozczarowaniu - nie potrafiła nawiązać z nimi większego kontaktu. Nie traciła jednak nadziei, ciągle szczęśliwa z powodu podróży. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce Tiara Przydziału, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami jej ojca, przydzieliła ją do Ravenclawu. Jak większość członków jej rodziny. Będąc Krukonką liczyła na zrozumienie ze strony dzieci będących w tym samym domu. Z czasem jednak okazało się, że wcale nie było jej tak łatwo, a inni nie poświęcali nauce tyle czasu, co ona. Na zajęciach zawsze błyskotliwie odpowiadała, zgłaszała się i zdobywała punkty. Mimo to, nie potrafiła znaleźć sobie przyjaciół i wkrótce odkryła, że w bibliotece czuje się najlepiej. Latanie na miotle okazało się być dosyć ciężkie i część dzieci śmiała się z jej braku umiejętności. W odwecie, przez cały pierwszy rok podkreślała im, gdzie robią błędy we wszystkich innych zajęciach. Być może dlatego jej rocznik za nią nie przepada. Potem jednak wszystko się unormowało. Nadal co prawda z nikim nie rozmawiała, ale przynajmniej nikt już jej nie dokuczał. Wolny czas spędzała na czytaniu, bądź zabawach z Artemisem. W ten sposób przeżyła trzy lata nauki. Bez większych problemów. Śmierć dziadków Kaylin od zawsze miała bardzo dobry kontakt z dziadkami. Właściwie, to z nimi spędzała większość czasu w domu i to oni kupowali jej nowe książki, które potem czytali razem. Rozumieli także jej miłość do magicznych stworzeń i nie chcieli zmuszać do niczego. Uważali, że życie Kaylin jest jej osobistą sprawą, że nie ma sensu szukać jej pracy czy organizować zajęć, jakich nie chciała. To od nich dostała kota, który przez długie lata był jedynym przyjacielem Krukonki. W wakacje po trzeciej klasie dziadkowie postanowili zabrać dziewczynę ze sobą nad morze. Ponieważ jej babcia pochodziła z rodziny mugolskiej i nie była czarownicą postanowiono, że Kaylin będzie poznawać oba światy. Już wcześniej miała więc kontakt z życiem normalnych ludzi, ale teraz chcieli ją zabrać na typowo mugolski wyjazd. Wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku do czasu, gdy rodzina postanowiła wrócić do Londynu samochodem. Po drodze zdarzył się wypadek, podczas którego dziadkowie Kaylin umarli, a ona sama znalazła się w szpitalu. Stan dziewczyny był ciężki, jednak to nie zdrowie fizyczne ucierpiało najbardziej. Utrata ukochanych osób praktycznie na własnych oczach sprawiła, że dziewczyna zamknęła się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Przez jakiś czas dochodziła do siebie, a gdy nastał wrzesień wróciła do Hogwartu jak gdyby nigdy nic. Po wypadku pozostała jej jednak spora blizna na ciele i jeszcze większa - na duszy. Cała tragedia wydarzyła się 23.08.1976r. Jest to więc bardzo smutny dzień, podczas którego Kaylin odkłada na bok wszystkie sprawy i odwiedza grób dziadków, poświęcając na to bardzo dużo czasu. Dalsza nauka Powrót do szkoły magii okazał się na swój sposób zbawienny. Nadmiar nauki, mnóstwo książek do czytania zajęły Kaylin na tyle, iż nim się zorientowała minął kolejny rok. Dopiero wakacje przed piątą klasą zabolały ją najbardziej. Powrót do domu, w którym nie było dziadka i babci sprawił, że dziewczę nie umiało się odnaleźć. Z radością więc przyjęła rozpoczęcie roku. Piąta klasa była dla niej dosyć ważna. Zbliżały się egzaminy, które zgodnie z wolą ojca, jak i własną ambicją, chciała zdać jak najlepiej. Cały rok uczyła się przykładnie, chcąc zdobyć jak najwięcej wiedzy. Bardzo dobrze radziła sobie na Starożytnych Runach, Historii Magii, czy Wróżbiarstwie. Opieka Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami była jej ulubionym przedmiotem, za to z Numerologii i Transmutacji szło jej raczej marnie. Niemniej, robiła wszystko, by osiągać jak najlepsze oceny. Wraz z pojawieniem się w szkole nowego nauczyciela Numerologii, profesora Bułhakowa, zapałała do przedmiotu wielką miłością (choć nie wiadomo, czy nie była to przede wszystkim miłość do ów mężczyzny) i jakimś cudem nagle zaczęła rozumieć, o co w tym przedmiocie chodzi. Oczekiwania rodziców i plany na przyszłość Rodzice bardzo usilnie starają się namówić dziewczynę na pracę w Ministerstwie Magii po skończeniu Hogwartu. Ojciec już zaczął rozmawiać ze swoimi wysoko postawionymi kolegami, a matka go w tym całkowicie wspiera. Tymczasem sama Kaylin chciałaby badać Magiczne Stworzenia z daleka od miasta i ludzi. Jedynie dziadkowie popierali ten pomysł, a po ich śmierci dziewczyna praktycznie nie ma szans na wygraną bitwę słowną z rodzicami. Krukonka ma jednak plan B, który nie jest co prawda spełnieniem jej marzeń, ale da radę zaspokoić i rodziców i ją. W razie czego pragnie bowiem powrócić do Hogwartu jako nauczycielka ONMS. Na razie jednak ma do tego sporo czasu i kilkanaście egzaminów do zdania. Rodzina Rodzice Rodzice, choć bardzo kochają Kaylin, są wymagający i wiele od niej oczekują. Do tej pory Krukonka ani razu ich nie zawiodła, bowiem jej oceny i osiągnięcia były zawsze bardzo dobre. Nie jest w stanie jednak porozumieć się z rodzicielstwem w sprawie jej przyszłości i planów zawodowych. W wakacje spędza więc z nimi jak najmniej czasu się da, a podczas roku szkolnego sporadycznie wysyłają sobie sowy. Dawniej bywało między nimi lepiej, ale od pewnego czasu po prostu nie są w stanie za długo ze sobą rozmawiać. Dziadkowie Dwie najukochańsze osoby w życiu Kaylin. Tylko dzięki nim dziewczyna jest sobą. Od małego spędzali z nią mnóstwo czasu, pokazywali jej świat, uczyli, czytali razem. Zawsze też stawali w jej obronie. A gdy dziewczyna zaczęła odgradzać się od wszystkich wokół, tylko oni nadal mogli ją przytulić czy pogłaskać po głowie. Po ich śmierci dziewczyna przeżyła bardzo silne załamanie. Do tej pory jeszcze się nie pozbierała i cały czas za nimi tęskni. Brakuje jej wesołego śmiechu dziadka i opowieści babci o świecie mugoli. Artemis Zwierzątko jakie wiele lat temu dali jej dziadkowie. Zabrała go ze sobą do Hogwartu, gdyż przez bardzo długi czas był jej jedynym przyjacielem. Dziewczyna uwielbia się z nim bawić i wylegiwać na łóżku. Zazwyczaj gdy czyta, Artemis wskakuje jej na kolana, bądź rozkłada się obok i wtula w nią nos mrucząc przy tym radośnie. Nie jest to najmłodszy kot, ale przede wszystkim - najwierniejszy, jakiego moglibyście spotkać w całej szkole Luna Urocza, mała sowa, którą Kaylin ma dopiero od swoich piętnastych urodzin. Rodzice postanowili podarować jej kolejne zwierzątko, z którym mogłaby się zaprzyjaźnić i tak właśnie się stało. Luna uwielbia pieszczoty i ciepło, więc nie jest zbyt chętna do ciągłego latania z listami. Mimo to, daje się przekupić za odrobinę miłości i zawsze dotrze z wiadomością w odpowiednie miejsce i o odpowiednim czasie. Relacje Vakel Bułhakow Spotkanie z profesorem Bułhakowem, choć z pozoru nic nie znaczące, bardzo zmieniło życie Kaylin. Był on pierwszą osobą, która dostrzegła ją i porozmawiała. Pomógł jej zrozumieć Numerologię, ale i podbudował na duchu podnosząc samoocenę. I choć czasami bywa w stosunku do niej zimny i oschły, dziewczę zdążyło polubić go bardzo mocno. Można by powiedzieć, że aż za bardzo. Niewinne serduszko młodej Krukonki zabiło mocniej dla tego tajemniczego profesora i jak na złość, nie chce się uspokoić. Z pewnością dziewczyna jeszcze nie raz wpakuje go w tarapaty. Dziewczę nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo jest podatne na jego wpływ i do czego to wszystko może ją doprowadzić. Ślepo mu ufa i poszłaby za nim w ogień, więc lepiej przy niej powstrzymać się od negatywnych komentarzy na temat profesora Bułhakowa. Remus Lupin Spotkali się całkowitym przypadkiem i od razu polubili. Rozumieją się praktycznie bez słów i dzielą miłość do nauki. Obydwoje żałują, że nie udało im się poznać wcześniej, ale zamierzają to nadrobić. Uważają, że są bratnimi duszami i choć Kaylin nie do końca zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, Lupin znalazł w jej sercu specjalne miejsce. Wygląda na to, że ona w jego też, choć patrzą na to zupełnie inaczej. Być może wszystko potoczyłoby się innym torem, gdyby Irytek nie namieszał i nie opowiedział Krukonce o dziewczynie Remusa. Lupin jest też jedną z dwóch osób, które znają sekret Kaylin dotyczący jej płomiennego uczucia do profesora Bułhakowa. Z tego powodu odbyli jedną, dosyć nieprzyjemną dla dziewczyny rozmowę. Po doprowadzeniu jej do płaczu, Remus postanowił nie wracać do tematu. Irytek Duch, którego Kaylin kojarzyła od lat, lecz nigdy nie miała z nim styczności. Irytek nie był ani trochę zainteresowany jej osobą do czasu, aż nie dotarły do niego pogłoski o jej zainteresowaniu profesorem. Z nudów postanowił trochę zamieszać, odsunął myśli Kaylin od Lupina i nakręcił ją jeszcze bardziej na Bułhakowa. Dziewczyna była pierwszą osobą, która zaprosiła Irytka do gry w karty, przez co odrobinę się do siebie zbliżyli. Z niewiadomych dla Kaylin przyczyn duch postanowił ją pocałować, skradając jej tym pierwszego całusa. Pomimo to dziewczyna postanowiła spędzić z nim jeszcze trochę czasu. W ten sposób wpadła w wir zarywanych nocy, które spędza na grach i rozmowach z najbardziej psotliwą istotą w Hogwarcie. Choć trzeba przyznać, że ich zabawy często przekraczają granice rozsądku i przyzwoitości. Obecnie Irytek obraził się na Kaylin, a ta naprawdę nie wie, jak to wszystko naprawić. Berry & Gall Cacti Gall i Kaylin, choć należą do tego samego domu znają się tak naprawdę od niedawna. Zaczęło się od dosyć kłopotliwej sytuacji, w której Berry, kocica pana Cacti zaatakowała Atremisa. Od tamtej pory bardzo często stworzenie to znajduje się pod pieczą Wittermore. Krukonka śmieje się z braku umiejętność w porozumiewaniu się ze zwierzętami Galla i chyba tylko to sprawiło, że nie była w stanie się go bać, jak innych starszych kolegów. Mają sporo wspólnych zainteresowań i choć na pierwszy rzut oka są swoimi przeciwieństwami, dogadują się naprawdę dobrze. Gall jest trochę niczym starszy brat dla Kaylin i przy nim blondynka pozwala sobie na rozluźnienie. Colette Warp Wiele razy znajdowali się w tym samym miejscu absolutnie nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy Kaylin przez pomyłkę trafiła na zajęcia Koła Prostej Kreski. Dzięki temu potem zagadała do niego w drodze do Hogsmeade i jakoś tak wyszło, że zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Colette dał jej swój szaliczek, żeby czuła się bezpieczniej, czym wkradł się do jej serduszka, a miano Blaszanego Rycerzyka przylgnęło doń szybciej niż mógł się spodziewać. Wittermore wyraża się więc na jego temat dosyć ciepło i choć nie znają się jeszcze za dobrze, za każdym razem gdy się spotykają jest zabawnie. Mercedes Bélanger Są na tym samym roku, choć nigdy ze sobą tak naprawdę nie rozmawiały. Chociaż Mercedes nie raz próbowała, Kaylin albo ją ignorowała, albo zbywała jednym słowem. Siedzą razem na Starożytnych Runach, z czego wbrew pozorom obie są zadowolone. Być może mogłyby być najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, gdyby Wittermore była bardziej otwarta, a Mercedes od czasu do czasu zamknęła buzię. Sahir Nailah Treść. Kelly McCarthy Treść. Birdie Fleur Treść. Alice Hughes Treść. Ismael Blake Treść. Lily Evans Treść. Sharon Gallagher Razem uczęszczają na zajęcia z Numerologii, lecz nigdy wcześniej nie miały okazji ze sobą rozmawiać. Dopiero na ostatnich zajęciach wymieniały ze sobą kilka słów, bo profesor Bułhakow kazał im się dobrać w pary. Prawdę mówiąc, Kaylin nie była z tego zadowolona, bo woli pracować sama. No i nie była najmilsza dla Sharon, gdyż jej pojawienie przerwało interesującą rozmowę z nauczycielem. Udało im się jednak razem wykonać zadanie najszybciej z całej grupy i zostały po zajęciach, kiedy to profesor wręczył im po pudełku czekoladowych żab. Kim Miracle Treść. Prudence Grisham Treść. Mephisto Lataner Treść. Brutus & Caesar Brownlow Treść. Minerwa McGonagall Treść. Pomona Sprout Treść. Wygląd Kaylin nie należy do dziewcząt wysokich, mierzy bowiem jedynie 160cm i czasem zdarza jej się to tuszować przez noszenie butów na obcasie. Jest szczupła, choć nie może narzekać na brak zaokrągleń w niektórych miejscach. Mimo to, jest dopiero nastolatką, więc nie można się po niej spodziewać nie wiadomo jak bardzo kobiecych kształtów. Ma krótkie, sięgające ledwie ramion falowane i bardzo puszące się włosy. Wiele razy próbowała coś z nimi zrobić, jednak blond czupryna zawsze okazywała się sprytniejsza od niej, więc w końcu się poddała. Jasne włosy bardzo kontrastują z jej śniadą, w wielu miejscach pokrytą pieprzykami cerą. Należy dodać, że poza tym nie ma na ciele zbyt wielu skaz. No, może nie licząc olbrzymiej, ciągnącej się od lewego uda aż do żeber blizny będącej pamiątką po wypadku. Brązowe oczy dodają jedynie ciepła, zwłaszcza gdy na twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Nie ma zbyt dużej wady wzroku, jednak często można spotkać ją w okularach z czarną obwódką, gdyż w ten sposób lepiej jej się czyta. Ostatnio zaczęła stosować niedawno wprowadzone na rynek soczewki kontaktowe z hydrożelu. Jak na razie jest z nich całkiem zadowolona. Dziewczyna nauczona została dbania o siebie, więc zawsze jest czysta i schludnie ubrana. Zdarza się, że na twarzy można dostrzec makijaż, lecz nie jest to zbyt częste. Lubi eleganckie stroje, spódnice, koszule i sweterki. Zawsze pachnie od niej kwiatowo-cytrusową mieszanką jej ulubionych perfum. Usposobienie Kaylin ma wbrew pozorom dosyć złożoną osobowość, choć na pierwszy rzut oka można by określić ją tylko jednym słowem - kujon. Faktycznie od zawsze spędzała nad książkami mnóstwo czasu. Pilnie się uczy, zazwyczaj przerabia materiał przynajmniej dwie lekcje do przodu. Poza jej pracowitością, charakteryzuje się także ambicją. Uwielbia być pierwsza i przy okazji najlepsza ze wszystkiego, w czym tylko macza swoje paluszki. Bywa jednak dosyć mocno wycofana, można by powiedzieć - aspołeczna. Ma problemy w rozmowach z innymi, często bywa zbyt bezpośrednia. Innym razem nie zauważa jak wiele gaf popełnia i wiele osób po prostu czuje się przy niej niekomfortowo. Tak naprawdę jest dosyć sympatyczną dziewczyną, bywa jednak, że uchodzi za arogancką kujonicę. Rzadko kiedy się denerwuje, mało co jest w stanie wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Jednak kiedy już przekroczy się bezpieczną linię, lepiej uciekać. Ma bardzo silną potrzebę bycia zrozumianą i lubianą, jednocześnie boi się kontaktów z innymi. Nie uważa się także za nikogo specjalnego twierdząc, że jedyne co potrafi to się uczyć. Jest w tym trochę sprawy, gdyż poza zdobytą wiedzą, jest na tyle niedoświadczona, że nie radzi sobie z życiem. Wielu rzeczy nie rozumie, wiele jest dla niej nowych. Do tej pory nie udzielała się nigdzie, poza lekcjami. Nie rozmawiała z nikim poza nauczycielami. Od pewnego czasu jednak powoli, bardzo powoli, otwiera się na świat i nawiązuje zupełnie nowe znajomości. Zaczęła także nieśmiało wchodzić w świat nastoletnich miłości, co bardzo źle odbija się na jej zdrowiu i samopoczuciu. Zdolności magiczne Jak sama określa, nie ma żadnego wybitnego talentu. Jedyne, co tak naprawdę posiada to dobra pamięć i mnóstwo chęci do pracy. Dzięki temu jednak w Hogwarcie daje sobie radę całkiem nieźle. Prawdę mówiąc, co roku ma jedne z najlepszych ocen w całej szkole. Jedyne, czego naprawdę nie potrafi to Latanie na miotle, przedmiot ten zaliczyła jedynie przez to, że nauczycielce zrobiło się żal Krukonki. Transmutacja nie jest też jej mocną stroną, ale ciężką pracą nadrabia wszystko. Numerologia była zmorą dziewczyny, lecz od czasu kiedy Bułhakow zaczął jej uczyć, udaje jej się cokolwiek rozumieć. Jest za to bardzo dobra z Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Kocha także Starożytne Runy i zawsze wszystko wie na Historii Magii. Całkiem dobrze radzi sobie także na Wróżbiarstwie. Co do samej magii, zazwyczaj skupia się na zaklęciach obronnych bądź leczniczych. Czyni to z niej całkiem łatwy cel i dlatego nigdy nie pcha się do pojedynków. Zawsze interesowała ją Czarna Magia, oczywiście ze względu na jej wrodzoną ciekawość, nigdy jednak nie miała okazji bliżej jej się przyjrzeć. Różdżka Treść. Ciekawostki Treść. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Uczniowie __ZESPISEM__